In the Darkness
by VampireApple
Summary: Seven different dark one shots. Complete.
1. You Are Mine

**Warning! Smut!**** Lime! Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Her limbs felt like lead and her eyes refused to stay open. Sarah sighed softly and contemplated going to bed, even if it was the middle of the afternoon. She didn't have any more classes, and no plans for the weekend. It must just be all the stress… Her eyes closed and her head bobbed for a moment.

She snapped her head up and opened her eyes. Sarah rubbed her eyes in an effort to stay awake. Suddenly the simple task of preparing a sandwich for herself seemed like a Herculean challenge. She picked up her plate, intent on putting it in her sink when another bolt weariness swept through her. Her eyes closed while her arm went limp sending the plate crashing to the floor. She swayed and stumbled into her bedroom, uncaring about the mess she made.

She clumsily stripped, leaving only her socks and underwear on. She more or less fell onto her twin bed and struggled under cotton sheet face down. They felt cool to her bare skin and some very distant part of Sarah noted that she felt warm.

She lay very still in her bed, mind hazy and blank. Her eyes stayed half open and glazed. Her body felt heavy and at the same time weightless. All her senses where dulled almost to the point of nothing. Her breath came in and out very slowly, almost as if she was running out of air and she was trying to save it. She hadn't closed the binds nor her window and slowly the room became darker and the noise outside quieted, although Sarah felt no passage of time; time meant nothing to her now.

In the darkness everything stilled, holding its collective breath for thirteen heartbeats. Then the winds slowly began to stir. They didn't become violent; they merely caressed all they touched.

A small flame of awareness lit in Sarah's mind. Something had shifted; something had changed. Her mind was still too sluggish to comprehend what, she became restless. Her fingers twitch slightly and she rolled onto her side. She struggled to bring her senses back into focus, to understand what was going on around her.

A hand entwined in her hair, stroked her neck. She stilled, and pressed her cheek to her pillow. Panic bloomed inside her. She tried to struggle against the exhaustion to no avail. Adrenalin flooded her, trying to get her to move. It felt like she was frozen in place.

"Hello, lovely," the wind whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so."

Again, a sense of danger went through her, stronger this time. She opened her eyes a crack and her hand twitched. She felt velvet and opened her eyes slightly wider. This wasn't her room. It was something out of a fairy tale, illuminated only by the flames of a small fireplace. She fought to get up. The hand petting her gently pressed her down again.

"Ah, not now lovely. It won't do to have you awake just yet."

The words seemed to flow through her. She stilled again and felt the bed shift has weight settled it down. Her hair was pulled away from her back and pilled on top of her pillow. Leather moved across her bare neck and shoulders. When the leather encountered her bra the fabric simply vanished, as did her panties and socks. Her skin became clammy and she broke out in a cold sweat.

There was an amused chuckle and then "Ah, lovely Sarah, how I've longed to do this."

The covers were pulled down to her waist and bare hands played a crossed her back. Patterns where traced and warmth followed the wake of fingers, along with a tingling feeling. A strained sound escaped in her throat. The sensations slowed, but continued. She felt a spark of heat go though her. She tried to squeeze her legs together, but her muscles were too relaxed. A finger ran down her spine. She gasped softly as her womb clenched and heat started to moisten. It was a strange sensation. She feared and wanted at the same time.

"Almost done lovely, these spells are necessary." The words were deeper, rougher, then before. Another shiver went through her and she whimpered.

Finally the fingers stilled and she was rolled onto her back. Sarah stared up into the face that was hidden in shadows. Her lips parted, and nothing came out. She struggled to bring her hand up, to caress or strike she wasn't sure. His hand covered hers and he brought it up to press a kiss to her palm. Then teeth scraped. More heat went low, a trickle of liquid.

A low growl filled the air.

"Yes, lovely, dearest Sarah."

His hand caught both of hers and held them above her head. His other hand captured her neck to hold her still for a kiss. Hard little nips. He pulled back, stared down at her, demanding. The hazy slowly melted away, and she realized who he was, what was happening.

"Jareth."

"Yes."

The hand behind her neck moved down to her bare breasts, stroking them, claiming them. Something snaked around her wrists. She looked up and saw herself bound the to bed. His other hand came down so both were playing with her breasts. More heat pooled, the sent of desire filled the air. Sarah tried to gather her wits.

"Wh-why?"

With a snarl that was equal portions arousing and frightening he kissed her again. It was a little more savage, but more satisfying as well.

"I have waited for you longer then you can know. I rushed and I will not loose you again. You are mine Sarah. Mine, and mine only."

Her only response was a gasp as one hand moved lower, finding her hidden bud, while the other moved up to feel her pulse. He played with her bud, then caught her lips in another savage kiss. With her hands held captive she could only clench her thighs around his hand as he went lower, playing with her entrance.

When he came up again he brought his hand up as well. He licked the dew and he stared down at her, the possession in his eyes a tangible thing. Sarah let her lugs freeze.

"Now, finally, you are ready for me, and ripe. Oh so ripe." He licked his fingers again. "Like a peach. Only mine."

His hand moved back down, then pressed inside her. She sucked in a breath. Two of his fingers went deep, encountering a barrier. The hand at her pulse moved over her breasts again. His lips came down on hers again, licking and biting. Then he broke the fragile barrier. He muffled her startled yelp then demanded more. She kissed him back harder as his fingers started to move, faster, deeper. She could feel pressure building and felt a bubble of panic. It kept building and she started to struggle.

He pulled back, his face harsh with desire. "Don't fight it," he snarled. "Let it happen." Suddenly her hands were free. He kissed her neck and her hands went to grip his hair.

"Let it come. Don't fight, surrender."

He nipped her pulse and she felt herself explode. She grabbed his shoulders and her nails dug in. When it was over, she felt oddly bereft, almost empty.

"How… that felt…"

She felt rather then heard his chuckle against her neck. "That, lovely, was a promise of things to come."

In one swift movement he was on her. His forearms were braced on either side of her head, her breasts touching his chest, his length poised at her entrance. She felt magic stirring in the air, leaking into her. Her eyes locked onto his and she licked her lips.

He kissed her again, softer this time. One hand went down to play with her breasts and he slowly pushed into her.

She took a deep breath, stealing air from him, taking in his magic. He was bigger then she thought. She hadn't seen him yet… She sucked in more air, more magic, and he went in another inch. She left like she was being torn apart.

"You will take me." This voice was so rough and gravelly she almost didn't recognize it.

Her hips started to move, twisting and rotating. He growled and she whimpered, but she could not stay still. She arms moved to his back, and her nails dug in. She nipped his lip and pushed her hips. With a growl and a smooth move he thrust all the way in side her, nudging the opening of her womb.

She let out a deep breath and started to pant. It hurt, but there was pleasure.

He chuckled and kissed her. Then he started moving and the pleasure started to build again. Stronger this time, more intense. Her nails raked his back, drawing blood. He moved harder, faster. She moaned and started to suck and nip his neck. She felt herself go to the edge, balanced and willing to fall. She tried to move, to go over, but when she did he stopped.

"Let me come!" she demanded.

"No," he bit back.

She made a soundless shirk of rage and wrapped her legs around his waist. She began moving then he moved with her. It kept building, higher, hotter, harder. Then his fangs priced her pulse. Sarah exploded. He snarled and pushed hard, then she felt him come.

Sarah came back to awareness with Jareth still moving inside her, small spurts of his seed still coming. He was also licking at the blood he had drawn.

She ran her hands up and down his back. Her hands felt sticky so she drew them back to look at them. They were red with blood. She brought her hand closer and sniffed. Then she licked. Then licked again.

It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. She had a crazy urge to bit him. He cupped her neck and brought her head up to his neck. She bit him and his blood flowed into her mouth. She sucked and licked until he drew her away.

Jareth started into her eyes. "You belong to me."

She stared back.

"I know."

Wow. I've been working on this for about two or three months. It's the first smut I've ever written, so I hope I did a good job.

Posted 3-28-09


	2. Come to Me

Sarah was a child of three when she first heard the whisper.

_Come to me._

It was well into the night. She had been tucked in and was fast asleep when she awoke. The words were coaxing, cajoling, and Sarah felt no fear at hearing them. She had gotten out of her bed and gone right to her widow. Even though it was dark she had no trouble locating the white owl perched on a branch in a tree from her yard. At the time she was too young to be able to open the windows for the bird. She had watched him unblinkingly until dawn started to stretch across the sky and he flew away.

Sarah never mentioned the bird to her parents, although they wondered why she was so cranky the next day.

###

The next time Sarah heard the whisper was when she was seven. Her mother had taken her to the park and had gotten distracted by a man, allowing Sarah to wander off to a more remote area of the park. She had contentedly played by herself until dusk.

Until she heard the whisper.

_Come to me._

Again, the words were calm and friendly. Sarah looked around and easily spotted the white owl again, recognition flashing in her mind. She walked towards it, would have kept walking into the woods if her mother hadn't called for her. The will to continue into the woods was strong. Only the promise of punishment from her mother kept Sarah from going to the owl.

She never forgot about the urge to go into the woods. She went to the park everyday for a week, but never saw the owl again. Soon she thought less and less often about it, but never forgot.

###

At the stroke of midnight on her thirteenth birthday, Sarah awoke to the words.

_Come to me._

She went to her window, but there was no owl.

For days, months and years after that Sarah would awake to the whispers. As she grew older warring emotions would rise in her. She needed to follow the whispered commands, for they had become commands over time. No longer were the words like velvet, sinking into her, willing her to come. Now they were rough, an order. The longer she delayed, the rougher and angrier the voice became. Along with the harshness was something new, a sensual quality. That frightened her more then anything else.

It was the masculinity of a formally genderless voice that brought feminine wariness into Sarah. It was the unknown fear all virgins faced. It was tenfold for her however, because she didn't even know who wanted her.

So Sarah listened to the words with longing and fear, never obeying the whispers.

###

At the age of sixteen an essence accompanied the whispers.

_Come to me._

Sarah's head shot up and she looked around wildly. She knew that tone, those words better then her own, but… She frantically looked out the library window. Sunlight cheerfully streamed in. She relaxed back into her chair and laughed weakly at herself. The voice had never come in the daylight. She must have been imagining it. She had been stressed out from school and had gone to the library to find a book to distract herself with. She had found a good one and decided to stay a while and start reading it.

While she had exclusively read fantasy as a child, and still read it, Sarah found she loved murder mysteries. She had been reading an intense part and that, coupled with the stress from school, must have accounted for her hearing hallucination. Sarah ran her hand through her hair and went back to reading her book.

_Come to me._

Sarah froze.

_Come to me._

He was here, in the library, whoever _he_ was. Sarah jerked as fear swamped her. He was close and he wanted her. The urge to flee and the urge to go to him battled in her. Self-preservation won out.

She fled.

His anger followed her all the way home.

###

Later that night as Sarah lay awake in her bed she heard the whisper again.

_Come to me._

She felt him again as well.

On her.

Sarah's vision wavered as what looked like fog settled over her body. Hands caressed her face, then moved down to her arms as lips brushed she face. Tears dripped from her eyes as new sensations bombarded her. She didn't know what to feel. She was scared out of her mind, shocked and… aroused.

It was almost more then she could handle. The tears were licked away as the hands caressed her breasts through the sheets. The voice crooned nothingness in her ear. Sarah placed a measure of trust in the voice and let her self relax.

The voice seemed please by her trust and rewarded her with the feeling of pleasure.

Sarah let herself flow along, listening to the voice's wordless murmurs. She fell asleep feeling slightly safe.

###

After that night he always came with the whispers. During the day he would sometimes comfort her, sometimes bother her. Always at night he would get personal. It got to the point where she didn't even bother to wear cloths to bed any more, as he undressed her anyways.

Still, he always called to her, still wanted her to go to him, to be with him. Sarah was slowly running out of reasons not to obey.

###

The first time she saw him was when she was nineteen.

Sarah entered the coffee shop with relief. The snow outside was coming down harder and the place was warm. She got in line and patently waited for her turn. When she got to the counter a bored teen asked her what she wanted. She told him and she gave him the correct amount. When she received her coffee she went to sit by herself, simply wanting to be still.

_Come to me._

Sarah twitched. She didn't need him right now. She opened her eyes to glare at nothing…

Only to glare at someone.

He sat across the room from her, dressed in tight black jeans, a black muscle shirt, a black leather jacket and black riding boots. He held a drink in one hand and a book in another. Sarah's mouth dropped open. He looked her in the eye, smirked and motioned for her to come to him.

Sarah shrieked, dropped her coffee and ran out of the cafe.

###

He didn't come to her for a few days. During these days Sarah felt utterly lost. It felt like something had been cut out of her and she was left bleeding to death. By the end of the thirteen days he had been gone Sarah nearly out of her mind with grief. She hadn't gone anywhere, even her college classes, claiming she was very sick. On the thirteenth day she was forced to leave her cave to get food. Her dorm mate said she was too busy to buy Sarah food.

Returning from her trip Sarah unlocked the door to her dorm room and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. She knew as soon has she had touched the doorknob that he was inside. She kept her back to him, trying to collect herself so she didn't make a fool out of herself. Again.

"Come," he commanded.

The words were spoken calmly, but with enough force to make her flinch. She dropped the bag of food she had been holding. She forced herself not to move; terrified if she did he would go away again.

A loud _crack_ made her jump. She turned around to look at him. He was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing in the café; only this time he had a riding whip. He was sprawled on her over stuffed plush chair, looking for all the world as if he ruled over everything he saw.

"Do not make me say it again."

Fear flooded her anew. Right along side it was excitement. She moved towards him. When she was standing in front of him he held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her down into his lap arranging her to his liking. One hand snaked up her back and fingers tangled in her hair. Pain bit at her scalp as he pulled. Her squeak was lost as his mouth crashed on hers with animalistic lust. He invaded her mouth, taking what he wanted, but giving as well.

Pleasure and adrenalin crashed through her system. When he finally pulled away she was weak and panting. She licked her lips and tasted blood. She couldn't look at him and focused on her surroundings. They were no longer in her dorm. Grey stones made up the walls and flooring. There was a fireplace that dimly lit the room. Sarah could see a bed and little else.

A hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. She stared into his eyes. They seemed to glow.

"I have waited for you. Now I have you I shall never let you go. What do you say to that?"

Sarah tried to speak and failed. She swallowed, licked her lips and tried again. "Who are you?"

He smiled. It wasn't a mean smile, but one filled with knowledge and satisfaction. "I am your life from this point on. I am your love, your master and your slave. I am your everything. I am Jareth."

Her lips twitched upwards hesitantly. "Hello Jareth."

###

I was looking up my story stats the other day and saw something funny. This story only has five reviews but is on 30 favorite stories. That's my third most popular one, and the other two are chapter fics. I had toyed with the idea of adding more one shots to this, and have decided to go through with it since so many seem to love it. I have one other idea to go along with this, but it might not be up till august, seeing as I have work, college, 4H and a trip to the British Isles coming up. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this installment.

Posted 6-23-09


	3. His

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

###

Jareth watched his Sarah on the dance floor. She was a shinning example of grace and beauty when she danced. She could seduce any male with her movements. She could also bring a whole room to laugh with her antics. However, all knew Sarah belong to him, and him alone. None would dare try and take her.

Until tonight. Until him.

Prince Jaryn was the son of a powerful political ally. He was also wearing Jareth's patience thin. Through a series of balls Jaryn had been placing attention on his Sarah in increasing amounts. That his Sarah was uncomfortable was the only reason Jareth was able to hold onto his control. He knew his Sarah felt like she had no choice but to socialize with the brat, and to a point she was right. Jareth needed to keep the relationship with Jaryn's father open and friendly.

But the little bastard would die tonight. He had dared come into Jareth's home, broken Jareth's hospitality and touched what belong only to Jareth.

He moved from his place in the shadow, plans forming in his mind. He sent his Sarah a tug of magic, informing her it was time to come to him.

###

Sarah stifled a sigh of relief when she felt Jareth's call. She shifted out of the revolting arms holding her.

"Please excuse me, my King calls for me." She tried to move away.

Jaryn grabbed her hand. "Please, stay a while longer, I'm sure the King wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I would mind," Jareth's sharp voice startled Jaryn, causing him to whorl around and lose his grip on Sarah's hand. Sarah moved quickly to his side and Jareth put a possessive arm around her. "Sarah has business that she needs to do for me. I would also request your present in my study in the thirteenth hour."

Jaryn nodded formally, if a bit stiffly.

"Good."

Jareth lead Sarah away with Jaryn staring in envy after them.

###

Sarah waited until they reached their chambers before saying anything.

"Jareth, are y-"

Sarah let out a squeak, then a moan when Jareth took possession of her mouth. It was a hard, demanding kiss with magic infused with it. Sarah went limp, knowing Jareth would hold her. He pushed hard and she opened up completely, letting their emotions, thoughts and magic swirl together. When they broke apart they stared at each other, panting.

"He will die for touching what is mine," he snarled.

"Yes," she whispered.

###

Jaryn waited in Jareth study, thoroughly annoyed. It was half past the thirteenth hour. He had resorted to pawing through the items on the desk for amusement. When he felt the magic of the Goblin King approach he straitened himself.

"Sorry to be late, I was unavoidable delayed." Jareth swept into the room, Sarah following in his wake. "I hope I did not delay your leaving over much."

"No, my father does not expect me back until this afternoon," Jaryn replied.

"Good, plenty of time for an accident then," Jareth said as he drew a claymore out of thin air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaryn demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I told you," Sarah said with a trace of her teenage attitude "to leave me alone, or you would suffer the consequences. You didn't listen, so this is the consequence."

Jaryn threw back his head and let out a laugh. "What, are you going to kill me with that pathetic stick of steel? It'll just leave a scratch, then I'll tell my father on you."

"Its iron you dolt," Sarah retorted at the same time as Jareth said "Don't threaten me, brat."

Jaryn, who was used to using only magic, had no chance to dodge Jareth attack. The iron went right through the chest, killing instantly.

Jareth let go with a hiss and the sword disappeared. Sarah gracefully moved to Jareth side and gingerly took his hand, taking off this glove. "You still got a little burn. C'mon, lets go get you patched up.

Jareth took her arm, stilling her movement, and started into her eyes. "You belong to me."

She stared back.

"I know."

**Well, this wasn't what I had planned on posting next. It just popped into my head,** **promising to be short so I wrote it down. I've got the next chapter about half way done, so I should be posting it within the next two weeks. I want to get it done before school starts up again. **

**Published 8-6-09**

**Please comment.**


	4. Dagger

_Summery: One-shots. Chap. Three: Jareth has ignored is wife of the past three years. Now he feels its time to tame her and he's not above using her body to do so. JS, AU._

_Note: Sarah's in her 150's in this, which I equate to the age of about 19 in human years. Also, I'm not very good at coming up with names, so I used Gaelic ones._

Disclaimer: I don't own the LabyrinthWARNING! Light(ish) S & M ahead!

Jareth threw the letter down on his desk with disgust and rubbed his face tiredly. Another proposed alliance via marriage. He didn't need some chit cooing at him and batting her lashes. He did not need a wife. Jareth was caught in what the humans would call a catch 22. He did not want a wife but the only way to be safe was to have a wife so he would not be hounded any more.

He sighed and continued on with his work. When he was done he called out to his steward.

"Dugal, I'm leaving."

Jareth didn't wait for a reply. He moved to his window and transformed into his owl form.

When one was as old as Jareth it was hard to find new amusements. He had discovered that humans always held surprises. Not great surprises, but they had them none the less. He often went to the Emerald Isle or the British Isles to watch the humans. Lately he had been going more and more the new colony. Jareth has found the American people to be vastly entertaining. He rightly felt he needed a little entertainment so he flew to one of his favorite parks.

As he flew to his favorite tree Jareth felt a tug of magic. Swiftly changing course he followed the trail. In a secluded area was a Fae child. She appeared to be talking to herself. His curiosity aroused Jareth settled in to watch. It didn't take him long to realize that she was playacting. While he watched he pondered on who she could be.

She had the magic of the Unicorn Kingdom. Jareth knew that kingdom had always had close ties with Aboveground. Being a rather small kingdom the queen hadn't been ambitious enough to try and match one of her thirteen daughters with him. Could this dark hair child be one of the royal family? Or did she just live in the kingdom?

Jareth wasn't sure how long he watched her. When the town clock struck the girl whorled around to face it.

"Oh, damn! I'm late." The girl poofed back Underground.

Jareth smiled as much as an owl could. Plans began to form before his eyes.

###

King Athol felt decidedly nervous. The Goblin King was due to arrive in his home within the hour. The Goblin King, who was in line to become the High King. Athol barely had a big enough kingdom to attend court. He paced up and down his study. Surely the Goblin King didn't mean to declare war. He wouldn't be able to hold off a goblin arm for any length of time.

Athol cursed in his native tongue. He stalked to his wine cabinet and grabbed Scotch Whiskey, his favorite. Most Fae wouldn't lower them selves to drink what humans did, but Athol found he enjoyed the burn. He downed one glass, fighting very hard not to down another. There would be enough time for that later.

He nearly jumped at the knock on his door.

"Come in."

"My Lord, the Goblin King is here."

"Please show him here."

Athol took a few calming breaths. It didn't make him feel any better, but he pretended it did. He moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, mentally preparing himself for the worst. As the Goblin King came closer Athol could feel his magic coming. When the door opened and the King stepped inside he had to brace himself from the power.

"It is an honor to have you come to my kingdom, Your Highness." Athol stood and gave a slight bow.

"You have wonderful hospitality." The bow was returned.

"Please, sit. Would you like a drink? I'm afraid I only have Scotch Whiskey."

"That will be fine, thank you."

###

If Jareth had been anyone but himself he would gave taken pity on the Unicorn King. However, he was Jareth, sadistic, and was amused by the inner turmoil of king before him. No doubt the other Fae feared the reason he was here. The Goblin King always did enjoy giving surprises.

He waited until he had been served his drink and Athol sat down.

"I shall be blunt. I wish to offer a proposal of marriage to your youngest daughter."

Jareth took great delight in the startled look he was given. All Fae kings were masters at concealing emotion when necessary, and meeting with another king it was necessary. That he was able to cause that flash, well…

"Sarah?"

"Yes."

###

The wedding negotiations had gone smoothly, all things considered. His bride had been unwilling at first. He had informed her, in an impartial tone, that he did not want a wife and she was only a means to an end. Sarah had seemed taken aback by this information, but in the end she had agreed. Her only condition was that she could do what ever she pleased as long as it didn't reflect poorly on Jareth himself.

Jareth had no involvement with the wedding, save to show up. He was vastly amused to find his wedding was a traditional Christian wedding, with King Athol acting as the minister. It was said to be the scandal of the century. Many wondered how the King would punish his new bride.

Jareth wondered that himself. After all, Sarah would truly be his wife someday. What he had told her was true enough, he did not want a wife at the moment. However, in a few years, yes, she would be his alone.

###

Sarah breathed deep and sighed with pleasure. She loved the smell of the stables. She was there almost every day riding the horse she had received as a wedding gift from the Queen of Merpeople. Riding in the Labyrinth was one of Sarah's greatest pleasures. Meeting new occupants and finding new places fill her days. Marrying its master was the best thing that had happened to her. She had more freedom then she had had at home. Aside from a few balls and dinners here and there Sarah never even saw the King. That suited her just fine. She loved her freedom.

"Hello M'Lady! Are you going for a ride?"

Sarah smiled at Sir Didymus. "Yes. I was thinking about going up to the ridge on the Eastern side."

"Ah, yes. Shall I join you?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"I would love your company."

###

Jareth watched Sarah from the window. In fifty years he had given her little thought. His work had consumed him. Now that his goal was in sight he found his attentions wondering to the dark haired mystery. Perhaps it was time to set about taming her a bit.

###

Sarah let herself drift in the haven that was found between sleep and consciousness. She felt pleasantly warm. She hummed with pleasure when hands started to stroke her head, neck, shoulders, then her breasts. She pressed herself into the caresses, wanting more. She found her movements restricted. There was a chuckle. She mad a noise of protest when the hands left her.

She fought to bring herself awake, determined to find those hands and demand they continue. She blinked her eyes open, surprised to see Jareth's face. "What are you doing here?" Her words sounded more confused then anything else.

"Can a husband not visit his wife in the night?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sarah stared at him. "I don't understand why you're here."

"It is quit simple, dearest Sarah. I intend to make you fully my wife this night."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. It was true enough at the time. Circumstances have changed now."

He watched as the first hint of panic crept through her eyes. She was just now realizing her situation. While she had been sleeping he had been preparing the room and her body. She was tied eagle spread to the bed. The only cover she had was the blanket that came up to her waist.

"You can't mean this." She tossed her head about, as if it would help her escape.

Jareth felt her magic surge around the room. He called it into his palm and turned it into a crystal. It happily did as he told it.

"Tsk, tsk dear Sarah, You wouldn't be trying to call your magic out to use on your husband, would you?" He leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "That would be going against the marriage contract you signed."

"What are you talking about? Why can't I access my magic?" She started to struggle in earnest now.

Jareth grabbed Sarah jaw. "Stop now." When she stilled he loosened his hold. "Good girl. Now, you cannot use your magic because, as your husband, I can control it however I wish. It was in the contract."

"I read the whole thing! It-" she stopped when he tightened his hold.

"Your parents did you a disservice by raising you too much alike a human. You didn't use your magic to read it as well." When he saw she was about to speak he issued a sharp 'quite!' He paused before speaking again. "The deed it done. Now, shall we move on to more pleasant matters?"

He moved away from the bed and to her dressing table.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sarah wasn't sure she had succeeded in keeping all her fear from her voice.

Jareth stilled. As he spoke he kept his back to her. "I will posses all of you, Sarah. I already had your magic. Tonight I intend to take into my keeping your body."

When she made a sound of distress he smiled to himself. "Don't fret, dearest Sarah. I promise, we shall both find pleasure in it."

As the turned and moved back to her. She looked at the glint in his hand. A dagger. He smiled when he saw she had noticed his little toy.

"I have spent time among the humans as well Sarah. However, unlike your family, I have taken their essence and integrated it into my own. Your family has tried to make it their own."

As he sat next to her Sarah tried to speak but found she couldn't. Was he going to kill her?

"Did you know that most Fae only use sex as a means to procreate or to gain power? That's not to say that the humans don't use it for that purpose as well… they also use it for pleasure. I have watched them and I believe I have perfected it."

The smile he gave her stirred something in her she wished hadn't stirred.

"Now this," he indicated the knife "represents a little more… rough aspect of what humans enjoy. Considering that you are adventurous I thought it all good and well to start off at this point."

Sarah watched, mesmerized, as Jareth brought the blade down to the skin of her cheek. He gently scrapped the sharp edge across the smooth skin. "For you see, Sarah, I wish to break you, then build you up again. I shall make you mine, and mine only. Just love me, fear me, and I shall be your slave."

Sarah breathed in deep as Jareth drew a red mark with the tip of the dagger. He leaned forward to lick the wound. The pleasure of the pain of the sting and the lapping of his tongue had her gasping. He moved his way across to her ear, licking and nibbling. He hummed his pleasure. Moving over to her other cheek he ghosted over her lips, taking time only for a quick hard bite. He made a parallel cut on her other cheek then made his way to her other ear. Sarah fought the assault on her senses, determined not to succumb.

Jareth pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Piece of cake," she gritted out in response to his unspoken question.

His eyes lit with a predatory glow. "Very well, M'dear."

Sarah struggled to breath as he vanished his clothing. He was, quite simply, stunning. A very stupid part of her wanted to stroke him, and be stroked in return.

Jareth moved his attention to the slender line of her throat. At the junction of shoulder and neck he made another scratch. Blood beaded up into his welcoming mouth. The taste was intoxicating to him. He sucked hard, drawing more blood laden with magic. Her magic was absorbed by his, connecting her with him forever.

The pain of the cut and the pleasure of Jareth's mouth were forcing her to feel things she didn't understand. Her body started to tingle and heat gathered at her core. She wanted to fight, to resist and prove she was stronger… but it felt so good.

Jareth forced himself away from her neck and down to her breasts. The lovely globes were nice and rounded. He wouldn't use the dagger over much here. After all, she would be nursing his children. He licked around one nipple, then the other. Once he was satisfied he brought the blade up to scrap the mounds. Sarah jerked at the sensation. Pleased with her reaction he sucked one of the hard berries into his mouth. He bit down rather hard and was rewarded with a moan. He moved over to the other side, biting harder.

Sarah jerked again. Jareth knew she was still fighting him and he was determined that she lose herself before he moved on.

Sarah tried to move her arms to Jareth's head, either to push him away or bring him closer, she wasn't sure anymore. She felt heat pool at her most feminine place and something warm and wet slide down her thigh. The pain of his teeth hurt and she enjoyed did. She wasn't sure she should, but she did. She wanted more. The bliss of his tongue was driving hr mad. She would give in if it meant she would get more. However, her pride demanded she not let herself fall.

Jareth pinched both her nipples, hard. She let herself drown in the ecstasy.

Jareth felt the moment Sarah let herself go. She moaned, jerking and rotating her hips, seeking for something Jareth was sure she had no knowledge of. He swallowed a grin. There would be time for gloating later. Now he had to finish his conquest. He gave each nipple one last kiss before moving onto her toned belly.

He moved to position himself between her thighs. When he looked up at Sarah's face he was pleased to see her flushed with desired glazed eyes. Going by instant she tried to lift her hips to rub against his. Jareth smirked, knowing she was bound too tightly to succeed.

Again he cut her enough to draw blood, right above her navel. He drank in more blood and magic, enough to be able to catch snatches of her thoughts. He focused on those thoughts, increasing her pleasure. He played with her navel a bit, then moved lower.

Sarah let out a small scream when she felt the blade at her core. There was a sting and she couldn't tell if she was bleeding. When she felt him bite her colitis electricity shot up to her womb. She bit her lip and let out a whimper.

"There, my dear, you're rather close, aren't you?" he cooed.

"Please!" She didn't know what she was begging for.

"Almost," he promised.

The more her licked and nibbled her the more the pressure built. She tried to thrash, scared of what would happen.

"Jareth, help me…"

He hummed and increased his efforts.

The pressure doubled until Sarah was on the edge of… something. Then with a flick of the knife over her core she shattered. She wasn't aware of her screams, or her tears. Jareth was. And he delighted in them.

Sarah came into awareness by the feeling of Jareth kissing away her tears. She heard his whisper of reassurance. She took comfort in his presents.

"Now, lovely, shall we begin again?"

"A-again?"

In answer Jareth slit the restraints on her wrists and ankles.

"I can be cruel and I can be kind. Now that I have been kind, I shall be cruel. Now, wrap your legs around me."

Sarah did as ordered, not even surprised her limbs were free. She relished in the feel of him against her. Unable to resist she rubbed herself over him. When he growled she shivered. She put her hands on his shoulders to help steady herself.

"This will hurt," he warned her before entering in one swift stroke. Jareth called forth the magic that belonged to Sarah that was inside of him. He didn't want her passive and meek, he wanted her to match him fist to fist, as it were. He used his link to her to bring about the change in her demeanor.

Sarah screamed and dug her fingernails into Jareth's skin. He didn't give her time to adjust. Taking brutal possession of her mouth he moved in and out of her. In response to his aggressiveness Sarah racked her nails down his back, drawing blood. Spurred by Sarah's actions Jareth brought them both to a swift, hard climax.

Minutes later both were still breathing hard. Jareth was the first to catch his breath.

"Very good. I think I shall enjoy teaching you the carnal joys of sex."

"Only with you."

-blushes and hides her face- My oh my… The only thing I can really say is that I got a Welsh dagger while on my trip, and this story just kinda grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I can't really believe I actually wrote it, then posted it however…

Posted:


	5. Hers

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story; I don't own the Labyrinth.

She started her morning with an hour-long bath. Salts and potions mixed with the water, all with the purpose to pamper. After that her maids spent over two hours preparing her body for the evening. Then her long glorious locks of hair got another two hours of attention.

Finally she was ready to begin dressing. It took her two hours to choose her dress, another hour and a half to choose her jewelry. She was able to dress in one hour, and have her jewelry on in half and hour. Her hair took three hours to get just right. Spells were cast to make sure nothing would change and everything would stay perfect.

After all, if one set about to seduce a man one must be perfect. If one set about to seduce a King, well then one must be beyond flaw.

She indented to go to a King's ball to seduce a King.

###

Jareth watched the Princess of the Elves with some amusement. She had been trying to tempt him all evening. As of yet she had not approached him. He knew she was trying to use the age-old trick of Eve to try and bring him to her. Now the little twit was getting desperate because it wasn't working and already the ball was in its eleventh hour.

He calculated the odds of her coming to him in this hour.

Very high.

She was dancing with her escort at the moment.

He wondered why she had chosen him. She couldn't be so sheltered as to not know he did have attachments.

Jareth shrugged. It was not his fault if the Princess got herself killed. He decided that he would tell the King of Elves that if he should ask Jareth what happened to his eldest daughter. Meanwhile, it would be a very entertaining game for the rest of the night, and well into the morning.

The song ended.

Dancers left the floor and new ones entered. Jareth saw the Princess bow to her partner. Ah, she was coming to him then. He grinned darkly and tried to recall her name.

###

Goblins watched from the shadows as Slut approached King. They knew King could do no wrong, but Slut was bad. They would have to tell Queen so Queen could make Slut go away. Then King and Queen could be happy again.

###

She wasn't a bad dancer Jareth decided. Not good, not as good as what belong to him, but not bad. The only complaint he had was that she kept trying to kiss him. That was starting to grate on his nerves. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged her so much…

The dance ended. They bowed to each other.

"Come, sit with me." He held his hand out to her.

"On the throne?" He noticed she had a hard time containing her delight.

"No. Only the Queen shall sit on the throne. We shall go into the garden."

She took his arm and clung to it like a lifeline, trying to snuggle while walking. She failed.

They walked to a secluded part of his garden to sit by his fountain.

"This place is very beautiful," she told him in a coy voice.

"You weren't expecting it, were you?" He lifted a hand to trace the pulse in he neck.

"No. There were many… things… I wasn't expecting here."

"Ah." His hearing picked up footfalls.

"So" she placed her hand on his face "many" her other hand went up "beautiful things."

"I would advise you to remove your hands from my person."

The Princess jumped and whipped her head around. "How dare you intrude!"

Sarah stared back. "You're the intruder. You're touching _my_ King, and I don't take too kindly to that."

The Princess gave Sarah a smug look and turned back to Jareth. "The King belongs to no one."

Jareth took the Princess's hands in a firm grip and removed them from his face. "My Sarah is right. She belongs to me and I am her slave."

The Princess's brows furrowed. "You are a King. Surely none rules you!"

"Wrong." It was Sarah's even tone that made the Princess look back to her. A baseball bat had appeared in the Queen's hands. Before the Princess could speak the words on her lips Sarah had knocked her out cold with one blow.

"Was that necessary dearest?" Jareth asked dryly, looking at the crumbled form before his feet.

"Yes." Satisfaction filled her reply.

###

The Princess came to awareness slowly; the stench of goblins, the clucking of chickens and the quiet murmur of voices. She realized that her wrists were bounded together behind her back, her ankles had been tied together and she was in a small pit. Before her was the Goblin King on his throne with the insolent girl on his lap. It was their talk she had heard, though how they could ignore the chaos around them was beyond the Princess's comprehension.

The fury she felt at being held like a common prisoner coupled with the insult of being ignored was more then she could bear. "How dare you treat me in such a manor! I am a Princess! My father will be hearing of this."

"I think your captive has woken darling."

Sarah didn't bother to look, only kissed her King's cheek. "I suppose that means we can get down to business, but you'll have to finish the story later."

The Princess let out a piercing screech, not liking being ignored. Moving from an unseen signal a goblin shuffled over to the Princess to shove a dirty rag into her mouth to serve as a gag. Although she tried to fight the goblin won.

"Of course." Jareth said no more, wisely letting Sarah handle the situation.

Sarah turned to face her detainee, pausing to make herself comfortable before speaking. "I am the Goblin Queen. This is my Goblin King. He belongs to me and no one else."

The Princess let out a muffled scream.

"I, of course, am blessed to belong to such a fine creature," came the King's dry comment.

"You were a guest in our castle, but the minute you touched him you became an intruder. I don't take kindly to intruders and I hate people touching or trying to take what's mine."

The Princess tried to speak but her efforts where in vain.

"Since it was me you've crossed I will be the one to decide you punishment," Sarah stated with glee.

"So you know, my recommendation was to kill you," Jareth told the helpless Princess. "However, Sarah that I was being too soft."

"I thought about torturing you, letting you spend a few hours in the Bog, then sending you on your merry way. However, I foresaw a few problems with that. First off it would strain the association between your father and Jareth. Then, the worst part, in my opinion, is that your punishment would eventually go away. Your wounds would heal, most likely not leaving scars, and the stench would go away. You see, I hate you so much that I never want your punishment to disappear, and death is far too quick."

"My Sarah is quite the Medea," Jareth murmured, then kissed the crown of his beloved's head.

The Princess slowly started to realize the gravity of her situation.

"Would you like to know what's going to happen to you?" Sarah asked, enjoying the look of horror and fear on her enemy's face. "I was going to rip out your magical core and put it into a crystal ball. Now, since that would kill you I don't want that, even though it would be exceptionally painful. So I am going to steal all the magic your body produces, put it into a crystal ball and leave only enough for you to live a pain filled life. However, since that would still stain the relationship between the two Kingdoms, I'm going to dump you Aboveground. Ready?"

With a smile Sarah threw a crystal at her prisoner. When the ball made contact the Princess let out an agonized scream that lasted for ten seconds. When her magic was fully absorbed by the ball it floated back to Sarah who vanished it.

"Goodbye."

The Princess departed from the Goblin Kingdom Underground and appeared in Tokyo Aboveground.

Jareth turned Sarah's head around and stared into her eyes. "My little Medea, how I love you."

"I love you too. We're good, as long as you remember you belong to me."

"Forever."

###

Woo-hoo! This story is three favs away from being my most favored story!

I hope ya'll enjoyed this. Its kind of a counter-part to _His_. I thought it only far to show what Sarah would do if someone went after Jareth. I firmly believe that women are much more vicious then men. Don't get me wrong, I think that both men and woman can be evil, or be saints. But generally, men only physically harm their opponents/enemies. Woman will demolish their social standing, obligate their self-confidence, make their life Hell and do it all with a smile.

Just look at the Greek play Medea. When Jason was going to leave her for a younger woman Medea killed the girl, the girl's father, and her two children (even though it would hurt her) all to get revenge on Jason. After totally destroying Jason, and denying him the right to bury their children, Medea gets away Scot-free. Talk about vicious.


	6. Somewhat Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or Fatal Attraction.

###

Sarah looked at the number scrawled on her hand then back at the mailbox. Yes, this was 8703 Green Street in the Elmwood subdivision. The house itself was respectably middle class and painted a cheerful yellow, with white shudders. A nice little flowerbed stood between the walk away and the house. Preschooler's toys were scattered around the yard.

It was the toys that made her wince. Screwing her courage to the sticking place, Sarah parked her car on the street. She took a deep breath and get out of the car and was up the drive before she could give herself time to think. She rang the doorbell before she lost her nerve.

A dog barked from inside and was quickly told to shut up by an exasperated woman's voice. Within moments the door was opened by a pretty woman. By the way she dressed she screamed 'I'm a mother, and happy about it.'

"Hello, I'm Sarah Williams. Are you Rea Willsoner?"

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

Sarah fidgeted. "Well… There's no easy way to say this, but I went on a date last night. The fifth one I've had with this man… and I found out he was married. I just wanted to tell you your husband has been unfaithful to you. You deserve better."

Rea's face drained of color, then turned a very vivid red. "You bitch!"

###

Jareth let out a small sign of pleasure as he stepped into his house. He was immediately greeted by half of his nine cats. He grinned, feeling the stress of the day fall away. Sarah had been here, and fed his babies. And with any luck she would still be here.

He found her asleep, belly down, on his couch. He couldn't help but admire how deceptively innocent she looked. Not to mention how beautiful she was. Then he saw the bruise and bloody scratches on her neck.

Jareth's face went from sunshine to thunderous. He needed to take a lot of deep breaths to keep from acting on his anger. When he felt he had gained his control back he kneed in front of her. He let one hand run through her hair and the other stroke her cheek.

"Wake up sweeting and tell me what happened."

Sarah mumbled and snuggled into his warmth. Jareth stood up and moved himself onto the couch, positioning himself and Sarah comfortably. She laid half way on his lap with her face buried where his neck met his shoulder. He rubbed her back and waited for her to wake up. After an indeterminable amount of time passed she broke her silence.

"Do you remember that guy I was dating?"

"Knickers?"

That earned a small laugh from Sarah. "Mickey. Well, he let it slip he was married."

When she didn't say anything else he simply waited.

"I got mad at him and called him an asshole and he called me a bitch and we got in a big fight and we broke up. I mean, I would have broken up with him anyways, but…" she took a deep breath. "I went to tell his wife. I figured she should know her husband's a scum bag."

Sarah sniffed a little bit. "She didn't believe me. Called me a whore and a slut. Then she attacked me. So I punched her. And I think I broke her nose." She sounded a little proud of this.

Jareth kissed the crown of her head. "She's just a bitchy housewife with a loser husband. You did the right thing. If she chooses not to believe you that's her problem."

Sarah sighed and kissed his neck. "What would I do without you?"

He pulled her back to stare into her eyes. "You'd be lost for forever and eternity." He paused, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he continued. "I never stopped loving you Sarah, and I know you still love me. Why fight it anymore?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She closed them, swallowed, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "And if I don't? Then what?"

"Then I shall keep you forever."

"Forever's not that long."

"Not long at all."

###

I was watching Fatal Attraction and I thought to myself 'If I ever date a guy and find out he's cheating with me on someone else, I'm going to tell her.' So this is my take on what could happen if that 'other woman' didn't take it so well… With Jareth and Sarah goodness of course.

In other news, this was my most favored story, but then someone favored 15 Reasons, so the two are tied (again) at 58. I hope you've enjoyed!


	7. Bid My Blood

Sarah's blood _burned_. Ever since that night her blood slowly became lava in her veins. Her body temperature slowly rose over ten years until it was 105.7 Fahrenheit. When she touched another living being, be it human or animal, _burn marks_ appeared on her skin. One night she had gotten drunk and wanted to stop the heat. She took a kitchen knife and slit her arm from wrist to elbow. As her blood oozed out her hazy mind realized that there was glitter in her blood. It scared her sober. She never drank again, and made sure she never bled again.

He must know. He _had_ to know. Sarah cursed his name nightly, daily, hourly. Why had she been so _stupid_? Why didn't he _stop_ the _burning_?

The heat inside her had been rising faster and faster. She checked again. 106.0. It had risen .3 degrees in the past two hours. Sarah screamed.

She wanted to tear the cloths from her body. But she knew it wouldn't help, and she didn't want to be vulnerable.

"Why? Why Damn it! Jareth! Stop!"

The desire to move was almost overwhelming, but she couldn't. It _hurt_ to move. Sarah curled into a ball, rubbing her hands on her legs.

"Do you really want the burning to stop, Precious?"

Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes she hadn't seen in ten years.

"How do I stop it?"

"Finish your peach." Jareth held up the peach she had bitten into ten years ago. It looked fresh, as if her teeth had only sunk into it ten seconds ago. "Finish it, Sarah, and the burning will stop shortly after."

A voice shirked in her head, demanding she know what the consequences were. Sarah ignored the voice and held her hand out for the peach. He gave it to her.

She bit, chewed and swallowed. The lava simmered. She took another bite, and another, and another. Finally she only held the pit in her hand. She breathed in a deep breath and looked at Jareth. He looked expectantly back at her. She opened her mouth to ask a question when her blood exploded.

That was the only way to describe the feeling. Fire raised through her body, her blood and she thought she was going to die.

"Why?"

"The Fae are much hotter then humans. The more powerful we are the more we burn. Most are 128.6 degrees. I am 154.8." Jareth took off his gloves and cradles her head in his bare hands. The world shimmered around her until she lay on something soft. She whimpered.

"Huh now, darling thing. I have you, and I will not be letting you go."

She was on a bed. Jareth's bed.

He arranged her so she was comfortable, then took her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. With a kiss he said "I expect you to be around 114.2 degrees. You are a baby immortal now."

Sarah's eyes went wide. Jareth smirked at her. He bit her wrist and sucked on her blood.

"Lovely."

He kissed her, her blood still on his lips.

**Well, thank you to everyone who's read along. This will be the last chapter. Any more Laby fics I post will be posted as one shots, and not as part of this. Thank you again for reading. **


End file.
